Swimming for You
by SasukeUchiha2117
Summary: (Sequel) Haru has finally gotten to where he wants to be; with Rin at Samezuka, but when his friends and a certain someone pay him and Rin an unexpected visit things don't go too well. (Guy x Guy)
1. Prologue

**Hey it's a sequel like you asked for! I do not own Free! I just wrote the fan fiction, and if you don't like the pairing then ****DON'T READ!**** Also, if you don't like yaoi (Guy x Guy) then please, ****Save the comments for people who DO like this kind of story and read something else!**** If any of the characters seem a bit OC-ish then I'm sorry for that. (**_**Italics – thoughts**_**, "..." – speech, some **_**Italics**_** may be dreams if it comes to a situation where someone is sleeping, but other than that it's thoughts.) Please enjoy the story :) and don't forget to tell me what you think.**

Prologue – The Weekend Visit

Haru woke up feeling something on the back of his neck. He looked back to see Rin's face pressed up against his neck; making a tired smile form on his lips. His attention turned to knocking on the door.

"Haru-Chan! Rin-Chan!" A familiar voice called.

Rin slowly sat up a little. "I bet that's Nagisa..." He said sleepily.

"Yeah..." Haru said with a yawn.

The two got up and got dressed.

Haru pulled a pair of cargo pants on and walked to the door. He looked back at Rin to make sure he was done changing; surely enough, he was. He opened the door to see Nagisa, Rei, and...Makoto?!

"Hi!" Nagisa cheerfully said.

"Hey." Haru said with a warm yet sleepy smile.

"Did you two just wake up?" Rei asked.

"Yeah...more like Nagisa woke us up."

Nagisa sheepishly laughed. "Sorry about that Haru-Chan."

"It's fine...just please don't do that again."

"You got it."

Haru spotted Green eyes staring into him out of the corner of his eye and looked at Makoto. "I thought you wanted nothing to do with me..."

Rin heard the upset tone in Haru's voice and walked to his side; seeing Makoto with his other two friends.

"I never said that!" Makoto protested.

"You said and I quote, "Just don't bother coming back to swim with us..." so what does that tell me?" The raven-haired swimmer asked.

The moment Haru said that something clicked in Rin's mind. _"I still have to hold in a punch that you deserve..."_ He thought.

Nagisa and Rei looked worriedly back and forth at their friends.

"Ya know what Haru..." Makoto started.

"What?"

"I said what I said because I was mad."

"About what? About the fact that I didn't ask your permission to move to a new school to become a better swimmer? That I didn't want to tell you about the scholarship right away because I knew something like this was going to happen? What? You tell me."

Rin looked a little shocked. _"Where did all this rage come from?!"_ He thought.

"I didn't want to lose you."

"You weren't going to. I was going to come and swim with you guys, I'd still be the same person, all of us would still be together, but seen as how you just had to go and shoot that concept down I had no other choice. It was either be where I wasn't really comfortable or start over at a new school."

"So you chose yourself over the team?!"

"No. I chose comfort over getting hurt."

Nagisa got in between the feuding swimmers; putting a hand on their chests. "Guys c'mon. Why are you two fighting so much? You never fight!"

Both Haru and Makoto looked like they were just about ready to attack each other; squinted eyes, gritted teeth, and clenched fists.

Rin looked completely shocked. _"And here I thought I was one who wanted to beat him senseless..."_ He thought as he watched Haru.

Rei looked from Haru to Makoto and back to Haru. _"Haruka-sempai has put on some muscle while he was here. He looked stronger than Makoto-sempai, and even though Makoto-sempai may be taller, that doesn't necessarily put him in a good position with Haruka-sempai..."_ The swimmer thought as he studied the two swimmers.

"What the hell is going on here?!" A familiar voice asked.

Rin looked to find the owner of that voice and saw Sousuke. "Sousuke!"

"Rin what is going on?"

"Long story..."

"Can you at least tell me why these two look like they wanna kill each other?"

"It's tied to the story..."

Sousuke rolled his eyes. "Gimmie a sec..." He said before walked over to Nagisa. "I'll take it from here."

"O-ok..." Nagisa said before quickly backing up.

Before Haru and Makoto could make any sort of movement, Sousuke shoved each of them to a wall; Haru being caught by Rin and Makoto actually banging up against the wall.

Rin put a hand on Haru's chest before the raven-haired swimmer could run at the other swimmer. "It's not worth it Haru..."

Haru looked so angry, but sighed and leaned back against the wall; not making eye contact with Makoto.

Sousuke looked at Haru; seeing more sadness than anger. _"Where'd the rage go? He was furious just a minute ago..."_ He thought.

Rin followed Sousuke's gaze; seeing how quickly Haru's mood changed. "Haru?"

"Okay, I need to talk to Rin for a minute in your room." Sousuke said as he gently nudged Rin into his and Haru's room; making sure someone stayed with Haru to keep him and Makoto from getting into a fight.

Rin closed the door after the two of them were in the room. "What?"

"Okay tell me what's going on between them. Now."

"A couple days ago Haru, Nagisa, Rei, Makoto, and myself were at the Iwatobi pool for practice..." Rin started.

"Okay, go on."

"Haru wanted to tell everyone at practice that he was moving here, and when he did Makoto didn't take it too well..."

"Okay."

"I helped Haru pack up and put the boxes into the moving truck and Makoto had caught us before we left."

"Alright, keep going."

"Makoto apologized for acting like an ass, but then he said that he didn't want Haru to go back to the pool and swim with them."

Sousuke's eyes widened a little. "Really?"

"Yup, and to this day I still want to punch the asswipe in the face for saying that."

"Geez...poor Nanase."

"Yeah, but I've been able to keep his mind off that stuff up until now."

"He must've been waiting to say something to Makoto; he was really furious."

"Yeah."

There was a knock on the door.

"We're coming back don't worry." Rin called.

"Okay." Rei said.

Rin and Sousuke walked back out into the hall to see that Nagisa and Haru were gone. "Where's Haru?" They asked.

"They went down to the pool for a bit." Rei said.

"_Figures..."_ Rin thought.

"Sousuke?"

"Yeah Rin?"

"Can you take Rei down to the pool? I need to have a small talk with Makoto..."

"Sure."

Rei looked from Rin to Sousuke, but decided to just walk with the Tourmaline-eyed boy.

Rin watched as Sousuke and Rei disappeared around the corner before turning to Makoto.

Makoto leaned against the wall; watching Rin.

"Alright Makoto. I have some questions for you..."

"Ask away then."

"Why did you overreact when Haru told you he'd be moving here, and answer honestly."

Makoto sighed and his head dropped. "I didn't want to lose him..."

"Lose him? How?"

"I knew that if he went here he would find someone he liked, and that person wouldn't be me anymore."

"Anymore? He told me that you two were just best friends, and that's all he wanted to be with you."

"He said that?"

Rin nodded. "Yeah. What? Did you think that being best friends was actually going to go further?"

"Well...yeah."

"Being best friends with someone puts you in the "friend zone"."

"I guess I kinda forgot..."

"Did you get mad because you actually wanted to try to ask him out or something?"

"Yeah...I kinda did actually." Makoto said as he looked Rin in the eyes.

"_I would hate to crush your dreams, but you kinda deserve it..."_ Rin thought. He felt his phone buzz and took it out. He looked at the new message.

_Haru asked for you to come down to the pool_

_-Sousuke_

Rin couldn't help but smile a little.

_I'm on my way._

_-Rin_

"What?"

"Ah it's nothin'...I'm gonna head down to the pool."

"Any particular reason?"

"Haru is looking for me." He said before getting his room key. He came back and locked the door.

"Wait..."

Rin was about to start walking away, but he stopped to hear the green-eyed swimmer out. "What?"

"What happened between you and Haru?"

"What are you talking about Makoto?" Rin asked as he turned around to face the boy.

"You said Haru is looking for you right?"

"Yeah? So?"

"What happened between you two? He doesn't go looking for people for no reason."

"We've gotten close ok?" Rin said as he walked down the hall.

Makoto gulped. _"I wonder what he means by that..."_ He thought before going after the shark-toothed teen. "W-wait up!" He called.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey it's a sequel like you asked for! I do not own Free! I just wrote the fan fiction, and if you don't like the pairing then ****DON'T READ!**** Also, if you don't like yaoi (Guy x Guy) then please, ****Save the comments for people who DO like this kind of story and read something else!**** If any of the characters seem a bit OC-ish then I'm sorry for that. (**_**Italics – thoughts**_**, "..." – speech, some **_**Italics**_** may be dreams if it comes to a situation where someone is sleeping, but other than that it's thoughts.) Please enjoy the story :) and don't forget to tell me what you think.**

Chapter 1 – Swimming for who?

Rin opened the doors to the pool and saw Nagisa and Haru having a race; making a smile curl onto his lips. _"He's still got it..."_ He thought before going into the locker room to change.

Makoto stood in the doorway just watching; seeing that both Nagisa and Haru were doing all the strokes.

"_Since when did they know all four strokes?!"_ He thought. He saw Rin come out of the locker room and walk over to the pool.

Haru finished the race first and looked up at an outstretched hand to see Rin.

"Need a hand Haru?" Rin asked with a warm smile.

Haru returned the warm smile and took his hand.

The shark-toothed teen gently pulled Haru out of the water and smiled. "You're getting better all the time."

Haru blushed a little in embarrassment. "Thanks..."

Nagisa pulled himself out of the water. "You really are a great swimmer Haru-Chan." The blonde-haired boy said with a smile.

"Thanks Nagisa."

Rin tossed a towel in Haru's direction. "Take a break there Dolphin.'

Haru smirked as he caught the towel and used it to dry his hair. He looked over at Rei and Sousuke; seeing that they were talking about something, but he couldn't really see what they were talking about.

Rei and Sousuke finished their talk about and walked back to the rest of the swimmers.

"So what were you two talking about?" Rin asked.

"I'll tell you later." Sousuke said.

"Alright." Rin said with a shrug.

Nagisa sighed and looked to the door and saw Makoto leaning against the wall. "Mako-Chan!"

Makoto looked up to see Nagisa. "Hm?"

"Come over here and join the fun!"

"O-ok..."

Haru looked back at the water and dove back in and floated on his back.

Makoto looked at him and then looked back at the rest of them.

Haru stopped and looked at the door after hearing it open. "Hm?" He looked at to see Seijuro standing in the doorway watching. "C-Captain Seijuro..."

"Nanase, Matsuoka, Yamazaki...here...now."

The three nodded and approached their swim team captain. "Yes sir?"

"What's going on in here?"

"A couple days ago I had invited my friends from Iwatobi over to practice with us..." Rin said.

"So why are they here now?"

"I told them the day I invited them to come today."

"Ah ok."

"So is there something you needed sir?"

"Actually I needed to see you three out in the hall for a sec if you don't mind."

"Not at all..." Haru said.

"Good." Seijuro said as he opened the door to the hallway.

The four of them walked into the hall; Sousuke shutting the door behind them.

"What did you need captain?" Rin asked.

"You see, there is going to be some...construction in the pool room starting two days from today, so I just came to tell you guys that the pool will be closed tomorrow and the day after for construction."

"How long will it be closed after construction starts?" Haru asked.

"I wasn't told, but I will find out."

"What if the construction workers don't give you an estimated time?"

"Then I will let you know when the construction is complete."

"Okay."

"So that also puts off practice for a while too?" Sousuke asked.

"That's right."

"For however long it takes for construction to be complete?"

"Yup."

"I guess that's not too bad."

"Yeah, but there's gonna be a big surprise as to what the construction workers are doing."

"The three swimmers looked at each other. "Surprise?"

"Yeah. I paid for this with a lot of saving up and working so I'm really hoping this goes well."

"Yeah." The three said.

"Well I should be going. I've taken enough of your visiting time with your friends so I'll let you guys get back to them."

"Okay. See ya captain." The three said before walking back into the pool room.

The others looked at Rin, Sousuke, and Haru.

"Everything okay?" Rei asked.

"You could say that..." Rin said.

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked.

"Their shutting the pool down for reconstruction in two days." Haru said.

"In two days or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

"Don't classes start tomorrow?"

"Yup."

Everyone else just watched Makoto and Haru in both shock and awe. _"They're talking without arguing or getting into a fist fight..."_ They thought.

Thought Haru seemed to be fine with talking to Makoto, Rin could see that deep down he just wanted to punch him in the face; everyone in the room but Makoto could see the fire in Haru's deep pools of blue.

"Haru can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Who do you swim for?"

"The team."

"I mean an individual."

"I don't have just one person. I swim for the team or no one at all."

Rin looked at Haru in shock. _"Wow...Haru..."_

Makoto looked Haru in the eyes. "You wanna know why I swim?"

"Why?"

"For you."

"W-what?"

"I swim for you Haru. I care for the team sure, but I mainly swim for you."

Rin looked at Makoto. _"What are you trying to do?"_ He wondered.

Haru gulped. "Y-you confuse me..."

"How?"

"First you say that you don't want me swimming at the Iwatobi pool, even when you supported my decision, then you come visit me here, and now you say that you swim for me. It's just...so confusing with you..."

"Haru I-"

"I'm not finished."

Makoto blinked a couple times. _"Haru really has changed."_

"You really..." Haru started before getting choked up a little.

Rin put his arm around him. "You okay Haru?"

Haru looked into Makoto's green eyes; his own eyes swirling with sadness and pain. "That day, you really hurt me..."

Makoto looked down a little.

"I normally don't hold grudges...and I don't want to hold a grudge, but..."

"But?"

"But...your words still haunt me..."

Makoto flinched slightly.

"I get that you were angry, but did you really have to lash out at me like that?"

"No...I just didn't want to lose you, and I was upset that you never said anything about the scholarship. So when you brought that up on that day...I asked myself why you never told me..."

"I wanted it to be a surprise...I thought you'd be happy for me."

"I wanted to be happy for you, but I found it hard because you never told me.'

"So that weighed against everything else? That one thing against everything else?"

Makoto looked into Haru's eyes; seeing nothing but sadness and rage.

"You honestly thought that you controlled me didn't you?" Haru asked.

"I never thought I controlled you Haru. It's just that seen as how you're my friend..."

"You thought that I'd tell you everything that happens to me? That's not how I work; I tell you what I want you to know, unless I want it to be a surprise."

"Which, you transferring schools was the surprise?"

"Yes. I thought you'd be proud of me for wanting to be a better swimmer."

Rin looked from Haru to Makoto and back to Haru. _"I should probably stop this..."_ He thought before clearing his throat. "Hey! Both of you need to stop this nonsense!"

Haru and Makoto looked at Rin.

"You two were best friends..."

"Yeah, were...before you showed up..." Makoto said.

"H-huh?! I don't understand...what's going on?"

"Ever since you started hanging out with Haru he's been talking to me less and less."

Rin looked hurt.

Sousuke saw the hurt in his shark-toothed friend's eyes and grabbed Makoto's arm and walked out into the hall with him. He shut the door and backed him against it. "What the hell is your problem?"

"What're you talking about Sousuke?!"

"First you have your go at Haru, and now Rin? You really want me to pound your face in, don't you?"

"I was just stating the truth."

"No one wants to hear the truth when they've heard too much already."

"They'd need to hear it at some point."

"Yes, but not so often so that it's kicking them when they're down."

Makoto had no words left.

"Look, Makoto...I know you just want to tell them the truth, but sometimes the truth isn't the best thing."

Makoto looked up at Sousuke.

Sousuke felt a small twinge in his stomach. "What you need to say...you can say it differently; change their feelings by just one sentence." He said solemnly.

"I don't think so..." Makoto said as his gaze fell to the floor.

"Makoto look at me..."

The brunette looked up at him.

"You can if you have faith in yourself. What you believe can be shown through your actions ya know."

"How do you know all this?"

"I read..." The taller boy said. The same twinge came back; making him back up ever so slightly; so slightly that it was barely even noticeable.

"S-Sousuke?"

"Yes?"

"Are Rin and Haru...ya know...together?"

"They're roommates..."

"That's not what I was asking."

In truth; Sousuke knew just what Makoto was asking, but for some reason couldn't bear to tell him. He gulped and simply nodded.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey it's a sequel like you asked for! I do not own Free! I just wrote the fan fiction, and if you don't like the pairing then ****DON'T READ!**** Also, if you don't like yaoi (Guy x Guy) then please, ****Save the comments for people who DO like this kind of story and read something else!**** If any of the characters seem a bit OC-ish then I'm sorry for that. (**_**Italics – thoughts**_**, "..." – speech, some **_**Italics**_** may be dreams if it comes to a situation where someone is sleeping, but other than that it's thoughts.) Please enjoy the story :) and don't forget to tell me what you think.**

Chapter 2 – Orca and Whale Shark – The News of Sharkbait

Makoto's emerald eyes widened. "T-they are?!" He muttered in shock.

Sousuke nodded again.

The brunette leaned against the door; heavy-hearted and teary-eyed.

"I thought you would've picked up on it a while ago..."

"When?"

"Well, the way Rin used to tell it, back when you were kids..."

Makoto thought back to when Rin was swimming with them; when they were young.

~ First Flashback ~

Makoto, Haru, and Rin stared out at the vast ocean on a warm summer day.

"Someday..." Rin started.

Makoto and Haru looked at him.

"Someday I'm gonna be swimming for Japan...in the Olympics." He said with a smile.

Haru smiled a little. "I wanna do that too..."

Rin looked at him and smiled. "We'll swim together then." He said enthusiastically.

Haru looked at Makoto. "What about you Makoto?"

"I wanna teach others to be a great swimmer." He said with a small smile.

Rin gave the emerald-eyed boy a toothy grin. "That's great!"

"Y-you think so?"

"Yeah! You'll be a great teacher."

"Thanks Rin."

"You're welcome Makoto."

Haru had been looking out at the water while he listened to his two friends talk; a small smile curled onto his lips.

Rin looked at Haru. "Hey...Haru?"

Haru looked at Rin. "Yeah?"

"There's something I need to tell you, but I can't really say it out in the open..."

"O-okay...what is it?"

"C'mere..." He said as he gently tugged him away by his hand.

Haru blushed a little; unnoticed by Rin.

Makoto watched as Rin gently tugged Haru around a corner and then looked back to the calm ocean. _"I wonder what he wants to tell Haru-Chan, and why he couldn't say it in front of me..."_ He thought; watching small waves roll on the sand.

And it continued on from that time.

~ Second Flashback ~

Makoto quietly opened the gate to the Iwatobi pool; it was a little late for swimming, but he knew Haru would be there anyway; there was something he had to know. He gently put his stuff down and walked to the edge of the pool and saw Haru calmly floating on the pool's clear surface, but another figure could be seen somewhere close to the raven-haired swimmer. _"Who's that?"_ Makoto asked himself.

Haru sighed through his nose and sank under the water and darted around under the water; soon coming up for air.

"H-Haru-Chan?"

Haru jumped a little. "M-Makoto? What're you doing here?"

"I came to ask you a question, and I figured you'd be here..."

"Well you didn't have to startle the guy Makoto." A familiar voice said. A shark-toothed boy swam into view. "Hey Makoto."

"H-Hi Rin."

Haru looked up at Makoto; a puzzled look in his eyes. "Y-you wanted to ask me something?"

"Yeah, but it's no big deal I guess. It can wait till tomorrow." He said before picking up his bag.

Haru gave him an even more of a puzzled look.

"I-I'll see you tomorrow Haru." He said before leaving the pool area. He sat on the stairs and thought; only to be jarred from his thoughts by Rin's voice.

"Hey...Haru."

"Hm?"

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to win a gold medal?"

"Yeah. I think about it from time to time..."

Rin lightly chuckled. "You wanna know what would be the best part about winning that gold medal?"

"Sure."

There was a pause; only soft chirping of crickets could be heard.

"Winning one with you."

"W-with me?"

"Yeah. I always loved to win when I was right beside you, even when we were kids..."

Makoto felt his heart drop a little.

"I guess I never noticed..."

Rin laughed. "You need to pay attention more then." He said; still laughing a little.

And to a more recent time.

~ Third Flashback ~

"Hey guys." Another boy said as he set his stuff down.

"Hey Makuto..."

"What were you two talking about?"

Rin looked at Haru.

Haru shook his head just enough for Rin to get the idea and for Makuto not to see.

"Nothing important." Rin simply said before getting in the water with Haru.

"Oh...uh...ok." Makuto said with a smile.

The other swimmers soon showed up, each greeting the others in the pool before changing.

"Um...Haruka-sempai?"

"Hm?"

"You look like you wanna say something. Is there something on your mind?" Rei asked.

"U-uh...yeah kinda..."

Rei smiled. "Haruka-sempai has something to say so listen up!"

Haru sunk a little. _"That was a little uncalled for..."_ He thought before pulling himself out of the water.

Everyone's eyes were on Haru as Rei got into the pool.

Haru cleared his throat. "I...I wanted to tell all of you something that is very important..."

Makuto looked confused, but he waited for his friend to finish.

"I'm not going to be swimming with most of you next year..."

Makuto, Nagisa, and Rei looked completely shocked.

"I'm transferring schools next year..."

"Then where are you going to go to school?" Makuto asked.

"I'm transferring to Samezuka Academy."

"Why would you go there besides the fact that Rin is there?"

"I was offered a scholarship after regionals last year when Rin swam with us."

"And you took it?!"

Haru nodded.

"B-but Haru..."

"Makuto...it's not that I don't wanna keep swimming with you guys...it's just..." Haru stopped and looked down with a sigh. He picked his head back up. "I wanna move on. I want to get better at swimming, but I can't do that if I stay in the same place." Haru said before looking at Rin. "Even ask Rin. He got better while he was studying abroad in Australia. He proved it last time we raced."

Rin smirked at the raven-haired swimmer.

~ End of Flashbacks ~

"S-so...what he wanted to tell Haru..."

Sousuke nodded. He already knew very well what Rin told Haru that day; Rin could never stop talking about his past few years that he spent with Haru.

"I can't believe I never saw it..."

"You only saw what you wanted to see, and that was Haru ending up with you."

Makoto looked at Sousuke; a hint of longing in his emerald eyes.

Sousuke looked into Makoto's eyes; seeing the longing that mirrored his own eyes. The twinge from before returned, and this time he took it as a hint and leaned into the brunette.

Makoto blushed as Sousuke's face got closer and closer to his; their lips just centimeters away. He gulped and closed the very small gap between their lips; the two pairs meeting softly.

Sousuke moved his body closer to Makoto's and put his arms around the other swimmer's waist.

The brunette blushed more as his arms snaked around the taller teen's neck.

The two pulled away and looked into each other's eyes.

"S-sorry...something told me to do that..." Sousuke said looking embarrassed a little.

"I-it's...it's okay." Makoto said with a shy smile.

"Are you sure? I just kissed you even when you like Haru..."

"It'll be our little secret then. Okay?"

"Okay. Sounds good to me."

The two swimmers walked back into the pool room.

"Well you two sure took a while." Rin said.

"I know...sorry." Sousuke said.

"Ah it's cool."

Sousuke smiled a little.

Makoto gulped and looked Rin in the eyes. "I'm sorry for saying what I did...I didn't mean it."

Rin smiled warmly. "Hey, we all say stuff we don't mean to. Don't worry about it."

Makoto smiled and hugged him. "Thanks..."

"N-no problem..."

Haru was talking with Nitori, and hearing all of what was going on in the background made him turn around. "What the..." He said; sounding very confused.

"I saw what happened. Matsuoka-sempai and Makoto-kun made up."

"Oh...alright then."


End file.
